


Crashing into you

by XCuteAsHale



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bby!Petopher, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/pseuds/XCuteAsHale
Summary: A small Petopher drabble.





	

Their meeting felt predetermined - as if fate herself had decided that everything needed to stop, if only for a summer, if only for them to meet - two boys crashing into each other in the woods, one drunk off whiskey and the other drunk of the moon. The air still had the freshness of spring, the birds still seemed like they had finally returned to the woods, the animals still seemed to wake from their winter rest - and with them, so did the two boys. Two boys crashing into each other in the woods, one running from the responsibility laid on his too narrow shoulders and the other running from the blood staining his hands. Two boys that crashed in the woods, and continued to crash with each other at every turn, both snapping at each others heels.

 

They were inseparable that summer. Always to be found within reaching distance of the other, never straying too far, never losing the safety numbers provided. Drifting from town to town, motel to motel, diner to diner. They crashed at every turn - two boys running together, crashing into each other’s arms, sharp edges catching on soft flesh, teeth and claws and gripping hands. They fell into each other every night, licking each other’s wounds, soothing the aches. They found a safe haven in each other’s arms, a comfort neither had ever felt before, soothing kisses and soft hands after nightmares chased away all resembles of sleep.

 

The full moons were filled with running and chasing - filled with feelings of pack, feelings of mate - leaving them with heavy breaths and bruised knees. The full moons were filled with tracking and sneering and fighting, filled with two boys crashing in the woods, one drunk on adrenaline and the other drunk on the moon. The full moons were always followed by soft mornings, by easy kisses and wandering hands, by scent traces left and reaffirmed. The full moons were always followed by softness, by fondness, by heaving breaths and breathy moans.

 

Eventually the summer had to end and the leaves turned red. The changing of the weather was ignored, steadily and stubbornly ignored by two boys who crashed in the woods, by two boys who were almost turning into men. Eventually the summer had to end and the leaves turned red, and the boys tried to ignore it, tried to wish it away, but eventually one of the boys got a call he couldn’t ignore. Eventually the summer had to end and the leaves turned red, and the two boys, the two boys who crashed into each other by the woods had to change their course. Eventually the summer had to end and the leaves turned red, and despite the tears and the fights and the pleading, the boys who crashed into each other in the woods had to change their course.

 

They cursed fate. They cursed her for letting them meet, for allowing them to both seek the same clearing in the woods, for allowing them to crash into each other, one boy drunk on whiskey and the other drunk on the moon. They cursed her for letting them have the summer, cursed her for letting them drift from town to town, motel to motel, diner to diner. They cursed fate for the full moons they went through, for the chasing and the running and the harsh kisses and bruised knees, and they cursed fate for the mornings after filled with lazy kisses and soft hands. They cursed fate. They cursed her when they met again, twenty years later, and the world refused to stop so that two men could crash into each other in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with us in [Hell](https://discord.gg/gwat4gv).


End file.
